too much, too little
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Kidomomo but this one is a bit deep


**Kidomomo Too little, Too much**

 **You know I noticed that the majority of stories features boy x boy couples. So I decided to have some yuri to balance it more out.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kido P.O.V.

I was always felt like I didn't belong anywhere. All the wealth and money never felt right. My father was maybe rich, but he wasn't happy that I was around. My mother left me, probably found my existence a nuisance.

Yes everybody was like that.

My existence was huge mistake of my father. I shouldn't have come to be. Why was I even here? Everyone but my sister, she accepted me. The only one who even made effort to be nice to me. But that wasn't enough to stop my desire. My desire to

Disappear

Then on august fifteen, the fire was going to do just that. My father's business failed and made us bankrupt. He turned mad and set the house with every family member on fire. Flames engulfed me and my sister that day, burning down everything around us. Secretly I was happy, happy that I finally would disappear without a trace. But I was wrong, so very wrong.

The Heat haze haze took us. And only after what felt like an eternity I finally got out. At the price of my sister sacrifice to stay there. Now that I look back at it, I did get my wish fulfilled: my concealing eyes.

It was activated all night, the fireman never noticed me, even though I was right next to them. Only when I fell asleep did they found me.

Because I disappeared.

The orphanage was no different, I was called a monster. The ghost girl which existence was in question. Before I even met Kousuke and Shuuya, I realized the thing that really jagged into me: I was all alone. No one to love, no one to be loved by. Even after I was adopted and became part of my great family, I still had a hole in my heart.

That was until I met her.

* * *

Momo P.O.V.

My brother was smarter than me, that is a fact. He would always get the glory, everyone talked about him, he was the center of it all. But nobody ever saw me. I envied him, I was so jealous of him.

Because I was always left unnoticed

My parents still loved me, and I guess somewhere my brother too. But in his shadow, I did not matter. I should be proud that he was my brother. I wasn't, I didn't have anything that would let me shine like him, I didn't even have confidence. I only had a wish: that people would finally

Notice me

Then that summer day on august fifteen, water made me noticed. My father and I drowned. The Heat haze haze took our lives, my dad's life was set on repeat, and mine became worse. Because my wish was granted: my captivating eyes. But I had no control over it.

In school I was finally noticed, but even then I wasn't happy. Ironic isn't it, my wish was granted but not the way I wanted. Mom had to overwork to keep the family together and her health went bad thanks to that. So I became an idol to help her.

Because everything was my fault.

From the audience, an stage seems so warm. Receiving cheer from all those people that pay attention to you, that love you for no reason. But the truth is, that stage is so cold. I was so cold, I was freezing, I needed warmth. But from someone special. I thought I would never find that someone, I was right.

That someone found me instead.

* * *

Kido P.O.V.

It's funny, she was like the sun. She shines for everyone, every human, every plant, every life. Something I could never be. But I never thought that she would shine for me. She thinks of me as a special person. She took the time to really know me, to appreciate who I really am. When she said she loved me, I couldn't possibly be happier.

I was loved and I could love someone. She was the first one that truly noticed me.

Momo P.O.V.

She found me, just when I was going to give up. She was like the moon, that shone on me in the darkness. I admire her, for who she is and for the her that noticed the real me. I created something I never truly had, confidence. Which only grow when we became something more than just friends. She gave me the warmth I needed.

I was finally warm, because I could disappear from the stage. But with my very special someone.

* * *

 **Yuri always tend to be ecchi so fast, heck even shoujo ai. I like it more when it's more deep like this.**

 **I love this pairing because I am huge sucker for the "opposites attract" kind of thing. (Would explain why I am so KuroMahi trash).**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
